


something good is trying to break through

by mjolnirdork



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Everyone lives, Fluff, Lighthearted, Oneshot, after the war, hugh is a soft child, scene, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnirdork/pseuds/mjolnirdork
Summary: nova's buried ace anarchy. she and hugh talk.somehow she's okay with that.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare & Hugh Everhart | Captain Chrominum, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	something good is trying to break through

**Author's Note:**

> welpp ya girl did it again and binged the renegades trilogy this weekend. still regrets nothing. hope you enjoy this postwar scene!
> 
> warning: spoilers, but what's new?

The helmet rests on Ace Anarchy's cold body, concealed in the coffin that could never be opened. 

Nova put it there herself. 

She takes a breath, and then another, and god, she doesn't mean to, but a tear trickles down her cheek, and her throat goes tight. 

Uncle. Father. 

Liar. Murderer. 

Nevermind the fact that so was she. 

The room feels cold, still, sullen, metal, hopelessly metal, and the taste of the musty air threatens to choke her. Nova grips her mask, her Nightmare mask, and turns to leave. 

Hugh Everhart nods at her, his perfect face solemn and soft. "I'm sorry." 

Nova looks up. "So am I." 

They share a nod, then close the door. 

"So....." Nova drones, trying to fill the silence as they head upstairs to the main floor. "What happens now?"  
Hugh tilts his head. "What do you mean?" he presses the button to the elevator, keeping an eye on her.  
She swallows, her tongue a sandpapery part of her that somehow fails to work.

"I... I did some things. A lot of things. A lot of bad things." Nova looks away. "I mean, even if you take the Renegades or the Anarchists out of the equation, I don't-" she chokes, clenching her teeth. 

Finish the sentence, Nova. 

"--they deserve justice. I deserve justice. For.. for doing the things." she lamely finishes. 

That's a nightmare if she ever saw one. 

The elevator opens. 

Hugh just looks at her for a while, then chuckles softly. "I think there's a lot of things that deserve justice, your crimes one of them." he enters the wide elevator, then beckons her to follow. "But so are mine. So are everyone's." 

Nova steps in, cautiously stepping away from Captain Chronium. "You don't say." Just days ago the man had all but told her the Council's word was law, and here he was, admitting that the almighty Hugh Everhart committed the same kind of sins as an Anarchist. Funny what devastation could bring about in a person. 

Or restoration, for that matter. 

"I do." Hugh sighs, the sudden exhaustion and regret that lines his haggard face shattering all of the superhero, superhuman, supereverything persona that Nova was so used to seeing. "I've failed. So much. I thought if I was everything they needed me to be then everyone would get what they needed." he shakes his head. "Can't believe it took Alec's destruction to realize the Council has done so much harm, so much pain." Hugh closes his eyes, then opens them again to glance at Nova. "Your family. I've hurt you the most. I'm so sorry." 

The Nova of a year ago would've been thirsty for such a confession of failure from one of her most despised enemies. Exhilarated. Triumphant. 

Nova today looks at Hugh Everhart, her newfound ally, with sympathy. Confusion. So many feelings, but triumph isn't one of them. Neither is hate, not anymore. 

"You've said that before," she whispers softly, staring at the dead elevator screen. 

Then it hits her.

Nova snorts a little. "Considering I've attempted to put a dart through your eye, plot the deaths of you, the Dread Warden, and your stupidly good looking son, actually almost carried them out, and-- oh yeah, let my anarchist uncle almost take over the city... I feel like we're about even." 

Hugh's tired expression perks up, and a twinkle appears in his eyes. "You know, I never got what Adrian saw in you, but I think I see it now." 

Oh no, this isn't a nightmare, this is so much worse. 

Nova feels her face turning as red as Ruby's weapons, and she curses herself inside while simultaneously feeling a surge of thrill run through her. "Which is?"

"Good." Captain Chrominum reaches out a hand to clap on her shoulder. "I see good. Somehow. Even as Nightmare, you still wanted what was good." He beams, and a bit of the superness steals itself back in his smile. "Nova Artino, you carry a lot of good in you." 

That...  
That...  
Validation feels so weird. 

Nova hopes it's a smile spreading on her face. "Thank you." 

The elevator opens, and Hugh pats Nova's shoulders once more before turning to the person waiting in front of them.

"Hey Adrian." 

Nova wills her instincts not to kick themselves into hyperspeed at the sight of the messy, really handsome artist and his slightly smudged glasses, which only add to his charm. She gives a wave and steps off, standing at least a foot away. Not to make it weird, y'know. 

Adrian grins. "Two of my favorite people in the same elevator." 

"Nice try son, but I happen to know you've snuck into Max's quarantine, which leaves me out of the picture." Hugh winks and nudges Adrian toward Nova, causing the two of them to awkwardly bump into each other. "I'll see you both later." 

Adrian watches him go, shaking his head, as his arm curls around Nova's waist. "What was that all about?"

Nova bites her lip to keep a smile from coming out.

"Good. A lot of good." 

They share crooked smiles and walk out into Gatlon City. 

Yeah, a lot's wrong here, there, everywhere. 

But there's good. 

And this time, Nova can begin to believe it.


End file.
